<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands On by min_T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788911">Hands On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_T/pseuds/min_T'>min_T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dorian Pavus, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_T/pseuds/min_T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian being cared for by Lavellan, Lavellan finding how Dorian likes to be touched.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyMayZing/gifts">AyMayZing</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tbh i was worried about this being too simple, but it was the only thing that popped in my head at the description. I wanted to do multiple art pieces for this, but as we’re only supposed to do one, I left it at the early stages, Lavellan just getting a feel for how Dorian likes to be touched.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>